A capacitive force-measuring device may be used to gauge a force (e.g., a load) applied on the capacitive force-measuring device, and/or may generate a measurement associated with the force. However, the measurement may be distorted in different degrees based on a number of factors. For example, a load being exerted over the capacitive force-measuring device may be tilted, thus resulting in an error in the measurement. The error may be unavoidable when the capacitive force-measuring device is not stably mounted on a level ground. In addition, a part of the measurement (e.g., in capacitance) may be lost (e.g., due to a stray current) when electrical charges escape from an electrical field formed between a driving plate and a receiving plate of the capacitive force-measuring device.
Also, the measurement may be further distorted when a noise (e.g., a white noise, an impulse noise, etc.) is added to the measurement during a communication (e.g., analog and/or digital) of the measurement to an external device (e.g., which processes the measurement). Furthermore, environmental conditions (e.g., a temperature, a humidity, a pressure, a vibration, a radiation, etc.) may affect components (e.g., a housing, printed circuit boards, fastners, etc.) of the capacitive force-measuring device, thus causing another distortion in the measurement. Moreover, materials (e.g., a stainless steel, a ceramic, a glass, etc.) making up the components may affect the measurement when the materials interact with the environmental conditions, thus causing an expansion and/or a contraction (e.g., uniform and/or non-uniform) of the materials (e.g., the housing, the printed circuit boards, the fastners, etc.).